Death House
by MesserMonroe-Tiva-Shipper
Summary: This is a Fanfiction of the episode 'Death House' instead of it being mainly a Stella and Mac episode it is a Danny and Lindsay episode. They have, switched roles if you please. But it's not all exactly as the show's plot was either, there are some small changes. Rated T just incase.


**_CSI NY Fanfiction- Death House_**

**_This is a Fanfiction of the episode ''Death House'' instead of it being mainly a Stella and Mac episode it is a Danny and Lindsay episode. They have, switched roles if you please. But it's not all exactly as the show's plot was either, there are some small changes._**

**_Disclaimer: I own season 3 and Season 2 of CSINY… on dvd of course. That is all._**

Chapter one: Call from the dead.

Even in the darkness of the night, New York City is still as busy as during the day. It appears that the big apple is the city that never sleeps. Many calls to the NYPD are made some hoax calls but most likely they are real. Some call to inform the police on accidents, muggings, suicide, or some other life threatening incident.

''911 what's your emergency?'' The operator asked in a plain voice.

''I'm gonna die, you gotta help me please,'' begged an unknown man, fear present in his voice.

''Sir is there someone attacking you?'' Asked the operator, her voice was calm.

''I'm at 2405 central park west, east penthouse hurry, please!'' The man pleaded before being disconnected.

Approximately 16 minutes later an NYPD swat team arrived on the scene and made their way through the penthouse, announcing their presence as they proceeded. Detective Donald Flack Jr was among the swat team. Officers shouted ''Clear'' simutainiously as they checked every room in the penthouse. Flack searched one of the rooms carefully then stopped. His eyes widened as he shouted ''Woah,'' when he saw the body in front of him.

* * *

A few hours later Detective's Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe stepped into the crime scene accompanied by Flack. ''Why no lights?'' Danny asked as he and Lindsay studied their surroundings. ''We're working on it, but according to the super this place has had no electricity since Thomas Eddison was alive,'' Flack answered as they made their way over to the body. ''Looks like he's been dead just as long,'' Dr Sheldon Hawkes noted as he looked over the body. '' Mummification like that rarely happens in New York, too humid,'' Lindsay explained as she studied the body next to Sheldon. ''Conditions in this room must have been desert dry,'' she concluded. ''No evidence of putrefaction by microorganisms,'' Sheldon added as Danny looked cautiously at the vic. ''Nothing to indicate the presence of rodents, or maggots feeding on the body.'' Danny deduced. ''So its slow steady dehydration of the flesh, perfectly preserved. Do we know who this is?'' Lindsay asked as she commented on Danny's observations. ''Only name we got is listed as owner of the property is a Sam Harding.'' Flack began as he shone his flashlight at an old portrait of Sam Harding. ''Word is he vacated the penthouse 80 years ago, place has been sealed up ever since.'' He continued as the CSI's looked at the portrait. ''How about the 911 caller that said he was going to die?'' Danny asked the detective as Lindsay turned back to the vic. ''Our boys searched the place and didn't find anyone. Our mummy's the only guy here.'' Flack answered. ''So how does the dead guy call 911?'' Lindsay asked curiously as Flack wiggled his eyebrows and Danny stroked his chin.

* * *

Sheldon had begun to take photos of the mummified body, and then searched his pockets. He pulled out a piece of black material, possibly plastic. Then he carefully placed it into a brown paper, evidence bag. Hawkes found another piece of the same black plastic except this piece was in an unusual shape. Possibly damaged by the fall of whatever killed him. Danny and Lindsay were searching the area for anything that could be linked to the case when Flack walked up to them after consulting some of the uniformed officers. ''Hey guys, I've figured out how our dead man called 911.'' He said as he led Danny and Lindsay to the broken sky light. ''Someone broke in, and we're just finding this?'' Danny asked annoyed at the discovery. ''My guys swear this room wasn't even here on the first go-round so I don't know,'' Flack pleaded their innocence. The two CSI's began to search the new room. '' Who calls 911, asks for help, says they're dying and then cuts out before help can arrive?'' Danny asked his colleagues. Lindsay looked up at the sky light then back at her partner, ''maybe our caller broke in, saw the body, made the anonymous call to lead us to the vic and then took off.'' Flack chuckled before he spoke, ''so he pulls a b and e to rob the place, and then turns Good Samaritan? I'll remember to thank him before I toss his ass in jail.'' Lindsay shook her head, ''I don't think burglary was the motive. This place is full of antiques. He could have picked it clean.'' '' Whoever broke in was here for something else.'' Danny noted as he looked at Flack.

* * *

Back at the lab in autopsy, Sid had begun on the victim. First he undressed the mummified man that lay before him then inspected his body for wounds that could explain his cause of death. Sid found lines of deep holes down each side of the man's body. After looking at the X-rays he started to remove the man's teeth and gums. Meanwhile in the lab, Adam was working on putting the pieces of shattered glass together from the broken sky light. As he did so he noticed a woman walking around the outside of the room with a clip board in hand, observing some of the work that was taking place. Curious of this woman, Adam walked up to her. ''Hi, are you lost?'' He asked innocently. ''No, I'm not lost but thanks.'' The woman said with a smile on her face before turning her back to Adam. ''Ok.'' He replied as he turned away. After a second he spoke again, ''are you supposed to be here? Do you need to see someone or err, can I help you with something?'' Adam asked with a smile. ''It's just kinda strange to have someone that doesn't work in the lab hang out ya know.''

''Deborah Martin, FBI Personnel Office. I was cleared by Detective Mac Taylor and I'm here observing the lab, procedures, work environment. We're actually considering someone from this facility for our own lab.'' Deborah explained. ''Someone from here is moving to the FBI?'' Adam asked to be sure if he was hearing correctly. He was shocked. ''Mm-hmm.'' Deborah confirmed. ''Wow, that's a big deal.'' He chuckled slightly. Deborah smiled, ''yes, it is.'' Adam chuckled again ''It's Jake, isn't it? It's Jake. I mean, he's such a... sorry, did I cross the line? Jake and I, we just, you know, applied at the same time together and, I... I mean, he is...'' He replied with a small smile. ''Actually, it's Haylen Becall.'' She said sweetly as she turned to look into Haylen's room. Adam was shocked again, ''wow, reeaallyy?'' ''Yeah.'' Deborah smiled back. ''Wow, really?'' Adam asked again, still in shock. Deborah's smiled dropped, ''yes.'' He laughed slightly, ''really?'' He asked a final time. ''Still yes,'' Deborah clarified before walking away. ''Oh…wow.'' Adam nodded his head a few times once the news had sunk in.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay had now arrived in autopsy and had joined Sid. ''Did you know that between 400 and 1400 A.D. there was a common belief that mummia was a potent medicine with curative powers? People used to grind up mummy parts and put them on their bodies to get well when they were sick.'' Sid informed the pair. Lindsay nodded, ''mmm, 'take two milligrams of mummy and call me in the morning'.'' Sid laughed in approval, ''something like that.'' ''Sid, I thought you had hobbies outside of work.'' Danny asked playfully. ''I take it my interest in the history of my profession and the fascinating world of the post-mortem does not strike you as an... enjoyable pastime?'' He answered. ''Let's take him to a Jets game this weekend.'' Danny suggested to Lindsay earning him a jab in the ribs from his partner. ''Okay Sid, what can you tell us about COD?'' Lindsay asked after she stopped laughing. ''You Vic was murdered,'' Sid paused allowing time for Danny to speak. ''Ya, we figured that much Sid,'' the young detective quipped. ''The cause was multiple stab wounds, 11 to be exact. The mummification preserved every wound perfectly. Crime of rage?'' Sid suggested. ''Or passion,'' Lindsay added quickly. ''Any idea when he was killed?'' Danny asked as he looked down at the mummified body. ''I was just doing the math.'' Sid began as he clipped his glasses together. ''These…'' Sid started as he opened a jar of evidence, ''are armix denchers, made out of alumina. They were created for American soldiers in 1917 as an alternative to other denchers, but were discontinued problem with these denchers is that it can stop the body from being able to absorb calcium, which can prevent bone growth and reduce bone density. Now based on the deterioration of the bone at the gum line here,'' Sid explained as he pointed to the gum line. ''I'd say our Vic was murdered 5-6 years after he got his shiny new choppers.'' ''That would put his murder around 1923.'' Danny deduced.

Suddenly Flack walked into the autopsy bay, ''Sid, please tell me you were able to identify that body.'' They all turned to the medical examiner. ''No I presumed he was the owner of the penthouse, Sam Harding.'' Sid confessed. ''Mmmm can't be, according to my sources Harding died of ammonia 30 years ago.'' Flack explained. ''Then who is this?'' Lindsay asked looking at each colleague that stood in that room. ''I'll find out,'' Sid said. Sid started scanning the skull of the body then sent it to Sheldon who was working on reconstructing it to a workable image. He began to search through missing person's database for a match. Finally he got one; it was a match to a Walter Jones. ''Hey Mac,'' Danny called out when he saw his boss walk past. Mac turned to Hawkes direction and entered the lab. ''Got a positive ID on the mummy, his name is Walter Jones according to these articles Jones was a bit of a player back in the day.'' Danny explained. ''Looks like a lot of people might have wanted him dead.'' Mac noted. ''Oh yeah, found court records, 19 lawsuits against him. One of them was filed by an inventor named Sam Harding.'' Danny replied. ''The owner of the penthouse.'' Mac said as he nodded his head. ''Apparently Jones put up seed money for Harding's invention business, but it sounds like their deal eventually went sour 'cause Harding filed a suit in 1923 for patent infringement but it was dismissed. Jones comes up missing shortly after.'' Sheldon told his boss. ''Sam Harding had motive to make that happen. Harding thought Jones stabbed him in the back and when he didn't win in court, he got revenge.'' Mac answered. ''We just solved an 86-year-old murder. Not bad for a half a day's work.'' Chuckled Sheldon, as he smiled at his boss. ''Well, it gives us the rest of the day to tackle the remaining unanswered questions: who broke into the penthouse? And who made the 911 call?'' Mac asked as he stared into space.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Adam was supposed to be working on some evidence but his mind was elsewhere. ''Adam Ross?'' Stella asked to bring his attention back to her. He snapped back to reality quickly. ''Whatcha got?'' She asked again, Adam stuttered. ''Oh erm, yeah I er.'' He paused to regain composer. ''Reconstructed the glass from the sky light and I lifted several usable prints. The names Richard Lawson, now that's gotta be the guy who came through the sky light and made the 911 call.'' Adam told Stella. ''This guy's got two prior's both for breaking and entering. As far as we can tell nothing was stolen from the scene.'' Stella informed the lab tech. ''that's because what he broke in for, he couldn't carry out.'' He explained as he showed her the information on his iPad.

''If this guy's a successful real estate agent, what's he doing breaking into Sam Harding's penthouse?' 'Mac asked his curly haired partner. Stella thought for a moment then replied ''well, before he died, Harding set up a trust to take care of his home, keep it empty after his death. Nobody was allowed to go inside, not even the building's super or maintenance man.'' ''He wanted to hide the fact that he murdered Walter Jones and left him there to rot.'' Mac agreed as they walked down the corridor. ''His secret and Jones's body would've remained undiscovered, except this week the rule against perpetuities went into effect.'' Stella deduced as the pair came to a stop. ''That stops dead people from owning property forever.'' Mac spoke as he looked down at the iPad Stella had given to him moments ago. ''Right. Which means the penthouse was just about to be put up for auction by the state.'' Stella said when she realized where Mac was going with his comment. ''That property's got to be worth $10 to $15 million.'' Mac said. ''Yeah and that brings us back to this guy. Lawson.'' Stella informed him whilst she shrugged her shoulders. ''Now he makes his living by getting a jump start on his competition. Two years ago he broke into a property in the Hampshire's. He's a suspect on two other cases, and the times that he hasn't gotten caught. Well he appraises the property and then makes quite a bit of money off the sale.'' She concluded. ''We bringing him in?'' Mac asked sternly. ''Well that's the problem, we can't find Richard Lawson.'' Stella confessed.

''Have you tried the penthouse?'' Sheldon asked as he walked in on their conversation. ''Flack searched the place twice.'' Mac told the newly appointed CSI. ''Well, no disrespect to Donnie boy you might want to try again. When I processed the static lifts from the ceiling, I found footprints with directionality. All right, now, all of them were moving into the room, nothing coming out. So nobody went back up that rope.'' He told his bosses. ''Lindsay said that Flack said the front door was bolted from the inside when he responded to the 911 call. Lawson didn't use that door when he left.'' Stella informed the two men in front of her. ''There has to be another way out.'' She continued. ''Or not.'' Sheldon countered. ''We ran Lawson's phone records, he _is _our 911 caller.'' Adam said as he walked in. ''But I want you to listen to this.'' Adam started tapping away at Mac's computer. ''_I'm gonna die, you gotta help me please. Sir is there someone attacking you? I'm at 2405 central park west, east penthouse hurry, please!''_ The recording played. ''Does that sound like someone making a prank call to you? No he's crying for help.'' Adam stated. ''That 911 call was made 6 hours ago.'' Mac noted. ''Richard Lawson may still be in that penthouse, call Danny and Lindsay.'' Stella told Adam as she and Mac walked out of Mac's office.

* * *

_**Reviews would be really nice:) Thanks xo LM**_


End file.
